Chapter 8: Search and Rescue
Exit tram and collect item from box and proceed to comms station. When you reach the main deck through the door past the store a lockdown will be affected. The initail attack is around eight Exploders which aren't really a problem. As you are taking them out proceed across the deck to the stairs where the save station is. You will see two exploders coming up the stairs. Take them out and then go down the stairs a few steps. You are now safe to take out the remaining Exploders. After them come two Enhanced Slashers and an Enhanced Leaper. Lure them closer by taking a few steps out and then back off down the steps if they get too close. This should allow you to take them all out with ease. Search the whole deck as there should be many items scattered around as well as in boxes. Get in the lift and go up. Outside the lift are several items. Make sure all your weapons are loaded as there two Guardians just ahead. They can be quite difficult but you have to take out all the tentacles so the line gun is best. If you're quick you can take out many together when they first come out, even killing it in just three shots. The second will be more difficult as it will have already spawned pods. Take out the pods as soon as they appear then shoot mines with the line gun as close to it as possible from a safe distance. Three should be enough. Through the next door there is a man crawling around followed by a Divider. A good way to kill it quickly is to shoot it once and then drop a mine by it with the line gun and then shoot it a few more times so it divides. If timed correctly the mine will detonate just after division and take out all the appendages. There's a bench and a save station through the next door. Do whatever and take the lift up. Just after door is a power node. Take the transport. Stasis and save stations in next room, also medium air can schematic and green box. Through next door another node, green box and several lockers. Open door to comms array. Inside are three Enhanced Leapers. Step just inside and wait for them to come to you. Back off if they get too close. Easy this way as they won't come through door. Green box floating in room. Take out the three broken dishes from the central circle and replace with working ones.Go back and activate at screen between save and stasis station in previous room. Wait for cut scene to end then save and take transport back. After you go through door once off transport an enhanced slasher will be coming up on the lift so get your weapons ready. Take lift down and then take elevator up on right through door. Two boxes and two green boxes after exiting elevator. Go through door, get node and sit on cannon control seat. Shoot the yellow growth on tentacles to destroy. They will pick up things to throw at you. Shoot when bent over to make them drop the item and shoot any debris and tanks they throw. After cut scene return down in elevator. Through door are two Divider appendages waiting for you. Shoot then check boxes and return back down in elevator to main deck. A Divider is waiting for you. Running down the stairs does not work this time so use the line gun and mine combination. It won't kill them all probably but the pulse rifle is good for killing the remaining appendages. If you aren't using these weapons other methods can be found on the Divider page. Through next door passed the store, a Pregnant will come round next corner. Stasis and shoot works well. Board tram and save.